Betting
Although your stable is prohibited from placing a bet on a race, there's nothing to stop you as Manager/Owner of your stable from having a flutter. After all, that's what your stable pays you wages for eh? Odds in Track King are totalisator odds, which means that the amount bet by other Track Kings on each horse is what drives the final price - these odds are not any form of prediction by the game itself. The betting 'pool' for each race (ie the money that other people have bet out on this race) is shown above the betting tab, attached to the bottom of the Race page/field. On the page you will see the horses, and the current 'expected' return for each dollar you bet on a win or a place. These odds will change as more bets are placed, and the money that is paid out will be paid based on the odds at the time the race starts - NOT the odds at the time you placed the bet. Be warned that the totalisator does take a small cut, so if you are the only person betting on the race then your win often won't be as large as your bet. When you place a bet, you may bet on several different outcomes: Win - Wagering on a horse being outright winner, only pays 1st place Place - A bet on the horse to finish 1st, 2nd or 3rd. Usually pays at a lower rate than the win odds but more likely to pay out. Exacta - Picking the first and second placed horses, in exactly the right order Trifecta - Picking the 1st place horse, followed by 2nd and 3rd in either order (2 combinations in total, so twice the price) (See the bottom of this page for some examples on bet types and payouts.) As we've all got access to a little insider information in Track King (after all, we are the Stable owners, right?!), there are a few restrictions placed on betting. To bet on a win: The field must contain at least 3 horses, with 0 or 3-or-more named jockeys. To bet on a place: The field must contain at least 5 horses, with 0 or 5-or-more named jockeys. To bet on an exacta: Same as a place bet To bet on a trifecta: The field must contain at least 7 horses, with 0 or 5-or-more named jockeys. Winning bets are paid out within 15 minutes of completion of a race. If a horse you bet on is scratched, then your wager will be refunded in full when bet payouts are made. Similarly, if you bet on a 'place' and then one/more runners are scratched/withdrawn which prevents place betting, your bet will be refunded when race winning are paid out. If a scratched horse/bet suddenly becomes valid again (ie the horse is re-entered or the race fills out again) then the bets are re-activated! You cannot use "unfinalised" winnings or expected money from scratchings to bet on future races - you must wait for the money to be paid out. Of course, there's a certain notoreity from being a big punter. A large win can increase your reputation - and hence bring prestige to your Stable. Beware though....a big loss can have the opposite effects! Finding a race to bet on There's several ways that you can find a race to place a bet. If you're just looking for one of the next races to jump around the world, try:This page will show the next 25 races to jump anywhere around the world, with links to their track page and the race itself, and a total of how much has been wagered into the pool for that race. Going to the Home page Selecting 'View Bets' from the "Your Stable" box on the left Select the tab called 'Betting Pools for next race meet' If you know which Continent you want to bet onThe continent page shows the next 10 races to jump in that continent, the time it is to jump, and the pools for that race Visit that Continent page (simplest method is Home, and then pick the continent name in the "Around the World" section bottom left Uk Horse racing is the most popular racing in the world and more information about Betting can be found at http://www.horseracingtrendwizard.com/horse-racing-betting.html | id="seolinx-tooltip-close" style="border: 0pt none ; margin: 0pt; padding: 1px; cursor: pointer; vertical-align: middle; width: auto;" title="close"| |} Examples of betting: Example 1: A win and a place bet. John likes horse number 7. He's pretty sure that #7 will finish in the top 3 spots. To try and safeguard himself and guarantee a return on his bet, John types in $20 as the bet amount, and ticks the "win" box next to #7 to place a bet for #7 to finish 1st. He also selects the "place" box next to #7 to bet on #7 finishing 1st, 2nd or 3rd. By entering $20 as the bet, and picking both "win" and "place", John has spent a total of $40 - 2 bets in all worth $20 each. John gets lucky! #7 wins the race. John gets paid 20x the final odds to Win for #7, to pay back the "win" bet that he made. He also receives 20x the final odds for a Place for #7, because of the $20 he bet on a place. Well done john! Example 2: An Exacta. Hilde has got her two best horses in a race, numbers 1 and 2. She is confident that #1 is her best horse, and should win this race. She decides to place an Exacta bet. She clicks the "win" box next to #1, and the "place" box next to #2 with an amount of $100. The bet costs her $100 in total because she has only bet on #1 to win and #2 to come second. Tragedy! #2 gets up to win, and #1 finishes a close second. Hildes bet is totally worthless. She has lost her money. If only she had placed two Exacta bets , selecting the "win" for both horses and the "place" for both horses. Sure, it would have cost her twice as much, but she would have won her bet. Example 3: A Trifecta. Bellamy is waiting for his next Class League race and decides to have a flutter. He finds three horses that he likes in the next race - #1, #2, and #3, and clicks both the "win" box AND the "place" box next to all 3 horses. He types in $10 for his bet amount, and sees that the overall bet will cost him $60, for six combinations (1,2,3 - 1,3,2 - 2,1,3 - 2,3,1 - 3,1,2 - 3,2,1). The race finishes #2, #3, #1. Bellamy is ecstatic. He wins 10x the final odds for that Trifecta payout and cheers, guessing that this win might just be enough to lift him another rung on the most prestigious stables list!! Category:The Game